Problem: Simplify the expression. $2z(z+6)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2z}$ $ = ({2z} \times z) + ({2z} \times 6)$ $ = (2z^{2}) + (12z)$ $ = 2z^{2} + 12z$